


Kitten's APH Headcanons, Prompts, and Other APH Stuff

by Doctor_RainbowFoxey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Hetalia Kink Meme, Historical Hetalia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_RainbowFoxey/pseuds/Doctor_RainbowFoxey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Example: Alfred has ghost cat named DC that lives in his basement.  DC has black fur and glowing red eyes.  At first when others see DC they think she is a little harmless kitten and then if she feels like it, she can keep growing until she is the size of a bear.  DC was stray cat that Alfred kept because she was cute and she ate the mice in his basement.  She was so happy that she decided stay.  Everyone else is afraid of DC except for Alfred, though even he is sometimes unnerved by DC ability to predict the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost cats and Campfires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of headcanons, prompts, and other aph stuff from my tumblr. Example: 
> 
> APH Headcanon: GermErica/ GerIta/ GermEricaIta -Stalker Germany
> 
> Germany has a tendency to stalk other countries. Particularly countries he is interested in like America and Northern Italy. However when confronted about it he will either deny it or saying he is either scouting or on reconnaissance. This habit is one he shares with Britain and France. This habit frustrated Britain a lot during the American Revolution because he hired Ludwig to fight Alfred not stare at him all day from the under brush. Also Ludwig is much better at 'reconnaissance' than infiltration as is seen with all the near disasters he had trying to infiltrate Alfred's army bases. However he is pretty good at creeping around silently and hiding in the bushes. In fact he's probably hiding in plain sight right now and has there for seen what you did there.

 

                     

 

**APH Headcanon: AmeriPan - TV Series and Love Notes**

 

  Cowboy Bebop is a love note from Kiku to Alfred.  Avatar the Last Airbender is a love note from Alfred to Kiku.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************

 

**APH Headcanon: GermErica/ GerIta/ GermEricaIta -Stalker Germany**

 

  Germany has a tendency to stalk other countries. Particularly countries he is interested in like America and Northern Italy. However when confronted about it he will either deny it or saying he is either scouting or on reconnaissance. This habit is one he shares with Britain and France. This habit frustrated Britain a lot during the American Revolution because he hired Ludwig to fight Alfred not stare at him all day from the under brush. Also Ludwig is much better at 'reconnaissance' than infiltration as is seen with all the near disasters he had trying to infiltrate Alfred's army bases. However he is pretty good at creeping around silently and hiding in the bushes. In fact he's probably hiding in plain sight right now and has there for seen what you did there.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************

 

**APH Headcanon: AmeIta - Drummer**

  
 America do not so much not sense the atmosphere but instead are marching to they’re own drummer.  In other words they are both Honey Badgers.

**APH Headcanon: AmeIta - Old and Young**

America loves how Italy is an old soul who is yet also young at heart.  Italy loves how America despite being so young is able to hold his own among and despite the efforts of his older cohorts.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************

 

**APH Prompts: AmeIta - Explorer and Desserts**

 

**APH Prompts AmeIta – Explorer**

   Feli having always wanted to explore America since the age of exploration finally goes to explore both Alfred and his lands, be it centuries late.

 

**APH Prompts AmeIta - Desserts**

   Feli and Alfred bond of their shared love of desserts, the different kinds of desserts they specialize in, and the different cultural traditions involving desserts that they have.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************

 

**APH Headcanon: CanAme - Maple Syrup and The Bomber Jacket**

 

 **Maple Syrup** - Matty has discovered many uses for maple syrup, a fact for which Alfred is very thankful for.

 

 **Jacket -** Whenever Alfred is down, whether due to illness, injury, trauma, or for some other reason, Matty will put on his bomber jacket and attend meeting in his stead.  Usually this is due to something serious because it’s not easy to get America to take a break, even when he needs one.  However Matty is the only one that Alfred would truly trust to do this for him.  When Matty wears Alfred’s jacket he finds it much easier to speak and act in a way that commands the attention of the other nations.   He would rather not be on the receiving end of this much attention but Matty is able to overcome his anxiety and is bolstered by the fact that his brother needs him.  This is a tradition that grew during and ever since WW2.  Tied to it is the fact that Matty will at times let Alfred take the lead in some matters.

 **Inspired by fic link** [HERE](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/12046.html?thread=28953358#t28953358).

 

**********************************************************************************************************************

 

**APH Headcanon: America - Alfred's Ghost Cat**

 

  Alfred has ghost cat named DC that lives in his basement.  DC has black fur and glowing red eyes.  At first when others see DC they think she is a little harmless kitten and then if she feels like it, she can keep growing until she is the size of a bear.  DC was stray cat that Alfred kept because she was cute and she ate the mice in his basement.  She was so happy that she decided stay.  Everyone else is afraid of DC except for Alfred, though even he is sometimes unnerved by DC ability to predict the future.

 

 **Author’s note:** DC comes from stories/encounters with the legendary ghost cat DC who is said to dwell in the white house basement.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************

 

**APH Prompts: GermErica - Revolutions, War and Peace, Leaders, Rock and Road Trips**

 

 **Revolutions -** A young Ludwig (who has not yet earned his status as a nation) is hired by Arthur to capture revolutionary Alfred.  Ludwig manages to capture Alfred and proceeds to transport his prisoner to the British head quarters.   Once they arrive at the British lines, Ludwig realizes that he loves Alfred and switches sides freeing Alfred and the two have to survive the wilderness and escape the British to reach Alfred’s forces.  Also maybe Alfred is sick or wounded during the time to enemy lines and caring for him helps bond Ludwig to him.  During this time Ludwig realizes he has more in common with Alfred than he does with his employer Arthur.   Additionally Ludwig finds out that his brother has been helping train Alfred’s forces and has thrown his lot in with the revolutionaries.   Maybe with they reach Alfred’s forces Alfred is able to return the favor and save Ludwig from his own people.  

 **War and Peace -** In many ways GermErica reminds me and could be treated in a similar way as RusAme in the RusAme fic the Chosen End.  Basically the prompt involves following America and Germany from early meeting in the American Revolutionary War to modern day, through war and peace.

 **Leaders -** Another GermErica idea that could be interesting would be tackling them in a more modern context with how they are both leaders of the world conference.  With Alfred being the idea/spiritual leader and Ludwig being the guy who keeps things in order.  Basically the romance grows from working together.

 **Road Trips, Peace, and Rock n Roll -** It’s the 60s and Ludwig visits America to a company Alfred on cross country road trip to a huge rock n roll concert.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************

 

**APH Headcanon: AmeIta - Doubting the Boss/ Bad Bosses 1**

 One of the first signs that Feli had that his new boss who was dragging him into another world war was an fool was when he doubted that Alfred would be able to mobilize in time.  Feli knew better, he had seen Alfred in the midst of his Civil War and witnessed first hand how fast he had changed.  Alfred may be slow at first but once he got going his would keep going faster and faster still.  Trying to stop him would be like trying to stop a boulder tumbling down a mountain. Feli didn’t want to go to war and get scars like uncle Rome.  He had tried to explain this to his boss but his boss had hit him and refused to listen.  Most bad bosses didn’t listen to there countries.

 **Author’s note:** The boss I’m talking about is Mussolini of course who underestimated America’s ability to mobilize in time and during the civil war the societies mobilization was similar to the degree that occurred during WW2 in a lot.  Heck a whole railroad was built as the North went just to move troops.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************

 

**APH Headcanons: GermErica - Music and Youth**

 

**APH Headcanon: GermErica - Alfred’s Music**

   Ludwig has always found Alfred’s music enthralling and a major turn on.  Especially before and during World War 2 Ludwig couldn’t get enough of Alfred’s jazz and swing music.  Even when his boss at the time hated Alfred’s music and he forbid Ludwig from listening to it; Ludwig would often listen to Alfred’s radio in secret, despite the risk.  Alfred knows well how Ludwig feels about his music.  After a stressful World Conference Meeting on Ludwig’s part; Alfred will either play a Jazz song or dance a swing dance with Ludwig.

**APH Headcanon: Germerica - Young nations**

   Alfred and Ludwig share a special connection having both been young nations around the same time and there fore having experienced what it was like growing up under the pressure of the many older empires in Europe at the time.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************

 

**APH SpaMerica: To Have Had and to Have Lost**

 

   A lot of America’s problems with Spain stem from the fact that part of him remembers fighting him in his youth; while another part remembers him leaving and misses him.  

   Many of Spain’s problems with America have their foundations in the wars he fought with America and the fact that he could have had him all.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************

 

**APH: AmeIta and AmeriTalia – Prompts**

 

 **Pet -** Should probably be set sometime after ww2. Italy decides to become America’s pet.  This is inspired from when Italy was captured by the America and he ended up in a dog house.  Italy even said ‘woof’ and everything.  It could just be Italy deciding to follow America around and hang off his arm or something.  America is at first really confused but eventually becomes protective and attached to Feli.

 **Pasta and Accidental Kisses -** America and Italy bond over staying at others houses and going on dinner dates together (trying each other’s food), going on after dinner walks together etc. There should so be a scene like the one in lady tramp with the spaghetti and meatballs and accidental kissing.  Could also be done as America x Italy x Romano or America x Italy x Romano x Canada.

 **Westerns -** America and Italy bond at America’s western ranch house over classic westerns.  
  I have more prompts but I’ll spread them out over multiple posts.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************

 

**APH Headcanon: Romano - Firecrackers and X-mas Cribs**

**Firecrackers -** During Christmas and New Years Romano’s teenagers love to set off lots of firecrackers everywhere.  In town, like practically right next to passersby at times and even right next to churches.  Even more so at night.  This can be quite alarming because the firecrackers are basically like small bombs and can/have/do kill people.  
Authors note: Thia is based on personal experience of being in Southern Italy at that time and was not just a few firecrackers.  Seriously on multiple occasions we’d be walking down the street with all the other pedestrians in a city like Bari and suddenly there would be a bang and a blinding flash of light.  One time we were in a cathedral and all the windows on one side were lit up by one of these.  Maybe part of it is that I’m from Iowa and such things are not even legal here, but seriously… we read at that time that one guy was actually killed by those things in Naples while we were there…

 **X-Mas Cribs -** On to a more positive note.  Romano is super serious about his Christmas cribs or nativity scenes.  However a lot of times they have a lot of things such as lots of food, musicians, politicians and celebrities, water fountains, lights, Turks, and more along with the typical subjects.  Romano is very proud of his X-Mas cribs and loves to show them off to anyone he can.  Interestingly however, some parts of Romano’s lands actually look like they are right out of a nativity scene.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************

 

**APH Headcanon: AmeIta - Myths and Campfires**

**Myths -** America’s and Italy’s myths are similar.  Their myths are not about the lives of there Gods like Greece’s are.  Young Italy never made myths about the lives of his Gods because he thought that the lives of his Gods are something that would forever remain unknown to mortals, even personifications of countries.  When met Greece and learned that his people knew of the lives of his Gods he guessed that maybe there was something special about Greece that gave him access to such knowledge.  So his people adapted the myths of Greece’s Gods to there own.  However when it came to myths that were truly his, Italy’s myth were of great citizens of his, some who became like gods, on the origin of rituals, and great historical events.  Over many nights of campfires with America he discovered that his and America’s myths share much in common.

 **Campfires -** Alfred and Feli like to exchange stories, songs, myths and legends with each other by a campfire at night in there countries remote wild areas.  Often Alfred will play his guitar and sing old cowboy songs.  Sometimes Alfred’s songs make Feli sing along, like the one about the old cow hand, sometimes they make him feel sad.  On occasion Alfred sings scary songs, like ghost riders, after which they both hold each other because, scary!! But only after the song is over and it’s spell has been broken.  When Feli serenades Alfred, he sings old songs about heroes, opera songs or love songs.  They roast marshmellows and sandwich them between gram crackers with Nutella on top.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************

 

**AmeIta Prompts - Western Adventures, Cowboys, and Religion**

 

 **A Spagetti Western Adventure Version 1 -** America decides to take Lovino, Feli, and Matty on a real western adventure.  Complete with horse back riding and campfires.  However they soon get lost, adventures and bonding through nature survival and survival from other things too.  CanAmeManoIta could result or some other combination.  I kind of imagine it like the movie Homeward Bound.  The other nations freak out and try to find them.

  **Version 2 -** During they’re western adventure one of the Italys without meaning to, offends a western America mythical creature or spirit like a Jack-a-lope or something curses the pair of brothers.  The curse causes each of them to have a different handicap such as blindness, muteness, deafness, or the inability to move there hands.  Through team work they must make it back to town in a certain amount of time or the curse will become permanent.  Possibly they get lost in somewhere like Basilicata or other places that are black holes for history.

 **Cowboys -** Ameritalia - Feli and Lovino conspire to get a real cowboy experience.

 **Religion, Trust, and Faith -** Prompt is dealing with how things between Alfred and Feli grew after WW2.  About how Feli overcame and dispelled Alfred’s long standing distrust because of the Vatican.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Example: 
> 
> APH Headcanon: APH America and APH Sweden secretly play video games together. Not only that but they both have hugely popular youtube channels in which they play video games and most epic of they collab in an epic series of videos on important subjects such as bringing Mario x Luigi lemons to life. The other nations are clueless about this.

                                                    

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH Headcanon - US Midwest and Canada - Being Overlooked**

  APH Midwest US states understand what it is like being overlooked since they too are often overlooked when it comes things in America and the world.   Due to this fact and the fact that some of them are close geographically to Canada. Author note: Seriously.  I was listening to a episode of the cracked. com podcast LINK HERE about how they’re are 11 regional ‘nations’ or cultures and they spent like two sentences on the midwest’s culture when they should have spent more time because the fact that immigrants from multiple countries set the cultural foundations unlike the other ones.  Also don’t even get me started on that documentary series Stephen Fry in America.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH Headcanon: America - Home Away From Home**

  Due to the many waves of immigration America has had many countries feel a connection to Alfred.  Some countries appreciate this while others resent this and find it distracting.  Many nations are surprised when visiting America to also find places that feel like a home away from home.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH Prompt: AmeriPanGerIta (New Friends Foursome) - Aliens Made Them Do It**

  I bring to you the classic Stargate Sg1 trope: The Aliens Made Them Do It.  Germany x Italy x America x Japan (Who I have named the New Friends Foursome) the aliens made them do it.  Or did they?  Bonus: This foursome could be really interesting. It also reminds me of the classic SG1 foursome of SG1 x SG1. So bonus points for archeologist Italy (Daniel Jackson), America making jokes like Jack does etc. (And having small grey aliens as friends…Oh wait…) Science geek Japan,Germany being stoic and missing pop references like Teal’c does. You guys like the name for this foursome? Seriously guys.  They’re are tons of awesome fics on this very subject for Stargate SG1 lol. Yes. I will be drawing this crossover later.  Also Arthur would totally be Fraiser and Canada would be Rodney of course.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH Headcanon - Canada x Netherlands -War and Tulips**

  Canada and Netherlands is/should totally be a thing.  Whether  just as friends or as something more.  Because of history, it’s an excuse to see Canada being badass and the awesomeness of giving thousands of tulips each year.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH Headcanon: America’s Drinking Traditions 1 The Secret 6**

 

  The reason why England is often drunken under the table by America is because England often forgets forgets that since America’s early teens that he’s been drinking with Ireland, Scotland, Germany, Denmark, and Prussia.  Often on brisk Autumn harvest nights, or for any occasion, all 6 would meet and drink together at each others houses.  In fact all 6 still regularly get together to meet in ‘secret’ to share some drinks, gossip, songs and stories.  Sometimes the stories are humorous, at other times they are scary and even sometimes they are scary.  However if the stories are too scary one or more of them may end up with a terrified America attached to them like a jelly fish.  Due to this tradition, America has had plenty experience with drinking and has learned from experts how to hold his drink.  

  England doesn’t know about this because Ireland and Scotland prefer it it to be their traditional way to hang out together and the others because if England did join he’d be constantly getting in fights with his brothers.  This is also partly why England has yet to put the dots together and discover this tradition of theirs because every time he is distracted by his brothers.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

**APH Prompts: GerAmeIta - Lost in Time and Archeology**

 

 **Lost in Time -**  Germany, North Italy, and America while exploring some Roman ruins, through a series of mishaps, open a portal to ancient Rome or Germania by accident and are thus transported to said time.   The results are lots of angst, HC, survival, HBO’s Rome, action and adventure.   For example maybe Alfred’s super strength isn’t such a good thing in this vulnerable context.  Maybe they get captured and sold as slaves and/or have to fight in a gladiator ring.  Possibly overtime they, especially Alfred, start to forget who they are and other effects from being removed from their nations.   Eventually through being thrust together, having to work together to survive and find a way back, connections are realized and GerAmeIta results. 

  Bonus: for ancient history, modern history, angst and HC.

 **Archeology -** Germany and America explore Feli’s vital regions in a very intimate, enthusiastic and worshiping way.    Bonus: for contrasting archeology styles and love of all things Italian.

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

 

**APH Prompt: AmeriPan - Time Travel Either**

 

  Cowboy Alfred travels to the past and meets Samurai Kiku (both still being personifications of there countries) or Kiku travels to the future and meetsAlfred. Bonus: lots of history stuff, funny cultural stuff, cowboys stuff and samurai stuff.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

 

**APH Prompt: Double Trouble Foursome (RoAmeItaCan) - Devil's Brigade**

 

 

  America and Canada invade Italy (special forces/Devil’s Brigade) style and catch the Italy brothers.  The pair of brothers end up bonding/ making a connection with each other.  Eventually they decide to let the two go free, only to have to save them both from Germany and Prussia who are not happy with the Italy’s surrendering, getting rid of Mussolini, and switching to the allies side.  The Italy brother’s are very enthusiastically grateful and decide to show the NA brothers some Italian hospitality while the four take refuge from terrible weather outside and try to keep each other warm. Bonus: for lot of action, humor, special forces-ness, uniforms, history, sharing body heat, Italian things, Canadian things, American things, North Italy acting like a dog, white flags, restraints, scary angry German brothers, badass NA brothers, and Clever Italy brothers. Bonus/ info about the Devil’s Brigade http://fuckyeahhetalianhistory.tumblr.com/post/20236341137/chevalierviolet-the-devils-brigade-also

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

 

**APH Headcanon: Papa England’s Gifting of Unicorns 1**

  England tends to give unicorns to his ‘children’ or in other words his colonies and ex-colonies all the time because he’s kind of like a mix between an pregnant dominant female meerkat and a over protective father. He thinks that the unicorns are like a litmus test for virginity but what he doesn’t is that unicorns aren’t so much attracted to virginity as they are to youth. The reason why America freaks out when Britain tries to give him unicorns to him because he really doesn’t want Britain to find out that he’s definitely not a virgin any more. On a side note this also means that all of Britain’s colonies and former colonies have herds of invisible unicorns prancing around. That and all members may at times re-gift unicorns to each other and other nations.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

 

**APH Headcanon: National Personifications - National Flowers**

The scent of a national personification’s flower is a extremely powerful aphrodisiac for said national personification.

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

 

**APH Headcanon: RusAme - Not So Different 1**

I know that things have been tough between America and Russia but when I look at their home videos I have hope they have so much in common in spirit: link [HERE ](http://irascendedlolkitten.tumblr.com/post/117089667750/aph-headcanon-rusame-not-so-different-1)

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

**APH When Considering Events In APH Metaphors -**

Negative Events For Nations It’s important when considering the severity of a disaster or any event in the context of a aph metaphor think of not just the physical damage and percentage of the nation’s population lost; but also most importantly the emotional toll/effects and the the degree of change the event caused within said nation.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**RusAme - Hey, hey, Russia.....Space!!**

 

  So imagine a America who is probably high on sugar or speed on something and obsessed about space and Russia!!

 **APH America -** “Russia what’s your favorite thing about space? Mine is space.”

 **APH America -** “Space going to space can’t wait.”

 **APH America -** “Space. Trial. Puttin’ the system on trial. In space. Space system. On trial. Guilty. Of being in space!! Going to space jail!”

 **APH America -** “Hey, hey, hey, hey Russia. Russia. Space! Russia. Space!’

 **APH America -** “Gotta go to space. Russia. Russia.”

 **APH America -** Oo. Oo. Oo. Russia. Oo. Russia. Oo. Let’s go to Space.”

Link to Original Tumblr post [HERE](http://irascendedlolkitten.tumblr.com/post/116815809610/hey-hey-russia-space)

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

**AmeriPan Equation - Ouran Host Club**

  So I was thinking and I realized how much AmeriPan reminds me of a reverse in terms of height HoneyxMori crossed with Tamaki x Kyoya minus the sugary cuteness, minus the tendency for dramatic depression and plus hamburgers. AmeriPan = HoneyxMori x TamakixKyouya - some of the sugary cuteness + food coloring - dramatic depressions + hamburgers

Link to Original Tumblr post [HERE](http://irascendedlolkitten.tumblr.com/post/116320008180/ameripan-equation-ouran-host-club)

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

 

**APH Headcanon: SuAme - Let's Players**

  APH America and APH Sweden secretly play video games together.  Not only that but they both have hugely popular youtube channels in which they play video games and most epic of they collab in an epic series of videos on important subjects such as bringing Mario x Luigi lemons to life.  The other nations are clueless about this.

Link to Original Tumblr post with video of BroKen Podcast video [HERE](http://irascendedlolkitten.tumblr.com/post/114882158985/sweden-vs-usa-new-broken-1-broken-is-so-much)


	3. Cultural Ping Pong and Giant Robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Shared Cultural Ping Pong and Giant Pink Robots - Alfred enjoys singing songs like Yoshimi Battles the Pink robots to Kiku because he knows Kiku likes it because he blushes. Kiku likes it too when Alfred sings or shares the things their cultures have inspired in each other’s peoples. These little seemingly unimportant things make Kiku feel lots of weird but nice things that he hasn’t dared to name especially when Kiku returns the favor. Kiku wonders is this what other nations called love?
> 
> AmeriPan Prompt: Kiku Battles Pink Robots - Like the song except Kiku is Yoshimi. Alfred is captured by the evil pink robots so Kiku trains to defeat the evil machines and rescue Alfred. Their people doubt Kiku can win but Alfred believes in his boyfriend. He knows that Kiku won’t let those robots eat him. Will Kiku be able to kick robot ass and rescue his Alfred?

    

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH Headcanon and Prompt: AmeriPan - Kiku vs. the Pink Robots AmeriPan**

**Headcanon: Shared Cultural Ping Pong and Giant Pink Robots -** Alfred enjoys singing songs like Yoshimi Battles the Pink robots to Kiku because he knows Kiku likes it because he blushes. Kiku likes it too when Alfred sings or shares the things their cultures have inspired in each other’s peoples. These little seemingly unimportant things make Kiku feel lots of weird but nice things that he hasn’t dared to name especially when Kiku returns the favor. Kiku wonders is this what other nations called love?

 **AmeriPan Prompt: Kiku Battles Pink Robots -** Like the song except Kiku is Yoshimi. Alfred is captured by the evil pink robots so Kiku trains to defeat the evil machines and rescue Alfred. Their people doubt Kiku can win but Alfred believes in his boyfriend. He knows that Kiku won’t let those robots eat him. Will Kiku be able to kick robot ass and rescue his Alfred?

Link to Song [HERE](https://youtu.be/AUpFlXqEXJE?list=FLFGx4xBB6WXzp7eaMTWR6aQ)

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH Headcanon - National Animals and Plants**

   National personifications have a special bond with their national animal.  In fact when a personification needs they can often see through their animals eyes/feel what they feel if they concentrate.  Basically the connection that the personification has with all it’s native fauna and flora is even stronger for their chosen national animals/plants.   In fact when a nation is in trouble/upset their national animal will often flock to them this can get awkward for said personification especially for England (lions escaping from zoos etc.), Scotland and Wales because Unicorns/Dragons are not supposed to exist.  That and having one’s national plants suddenly start growing around you could get weird too but the helpful-ness of being able to talk to them most of the time makes up for it.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

**APH Stuff: Robot Fights Equals Dream Come True!! Part 1**

Alfred’s and Kiku’s dream of both their nations having official giant robot battles is so close to be true.  And when America and Japan are finally having the friendly giant robot battles they’ve always dreamed of will that (for them) mean that they are officially moving up a level in their relationship?

I imagine Alfred is like “Dude I’ve got my giant robot ready lets battle them.  Because it’d be awesome and ummm and great for helping get youth into science.”

Link to inspiring video [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gAK6yNMYrY)

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH Stuff: Robot Fights Equals Dream Come True!! Part 2**

Actually now that I think about it the really funny thing is to imagine Kiku’s reaction.  Like you figure he’s like totally calm and composed on the outside as he goes about typing his conformation of Alfred’s request and inquiring about details….. but on the inside he’s like has butterflies and is super excited because this has been one of top dreams you know, battling giant robots….

  Maybe Australia is visiting and he looks over and is like “Oi mate are you blushing?” To which Kiku just vigorously shakes his head no because he is Japan and he does not blush.  But like he totally is. 

How do you think Japan would respond?

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH Headcanon: FrUk - Don’t Wrestle After Crazy Peace Celebrating Parties**

  So like one time (following the Anglo-French Treaty of 1545) Arthur and Francis decided to celebrate with a 17 day long party.  They had a awesome crazy party which included jousting, temporary castles, hundreds of tents made of silk and gold thread, archery contests, 22 hundred sheep, and they both wore clothes of silk and gold thread.  In fact the party was so epic nobody really knows how much money in cost in total.  However not long after that epic party celebrating how peaceful and friendly they were Arthur challenged Francis a wrestling match, which ended in disaster.  Shortly after this the two were once again enemies for a good while.

Source/ Inspiration link to Matt Santaro list [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jjuZFs5ZmA)

 *************************************************************************************************************************************************

  **APH Headcanon: Canada - Take that eh?!**

When anyone says Canada can’t be tough and kick-ass he says (when annoyed enough and is hyped about hockey or hasn’t had enough maple) You think I’m not tough eh? Well did your nation produce the Wolverine? That’s right I didn’t think you had. 

 For a video with a list of more fictional Canadians check out this video link [HERE](https://youtu.be/htS4EeLpJdw).

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH Headcanon: FrUk - Lemon Tree**

  Imagine Arthur taking Alfred to a lemon to a lemon orchard, sitting with him under a lemon tree and teaching him the lemon tree song.  And he’s secretly thinking talking about his difficult (on and off again) relationship with Francis with whom he is currently in off setting.  Or in other words they had another falling out, Francis is dating someone else and Arthur is left bitterly alone again. Maybe Francis comes up and let’s Arthur have a piece of his mind for giving Alfred these kind of ideas about what love is like.  Meanwhile Alfred is pretty confused because he likes eating lemons….

  Song this is based on link [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLhYghzNfII)

 ***********************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH/WTNV Crossover: Drabble - Pasta**

  Cecil has mixed feelings about Alfred visiting.  While a good part of him was proud that his nation’s spirit would come to visit him and his town when he needed some time away from his more trying affairs.  However another part of him, the well hone ever fearful anxious part knew what chaos the man was capable of causing.  Carlos may think that he is weird, which he is of course but Cecil only has the small population of Night Vale and their weirdness influencing him America had all of his 50 states.  Now he was visiting with his boyfriend North Italy and Cecil was having kittens (metaphorically speaking).  America was trouble by himself but one of his states or other national spirits visiting multiplied the chances of impending disaster. 

  But luckily nothing had happened yet.  Luckily Italy seemed to have a healthy sense of caution at least it seemed so far.  They had shown him around town with little fan fair besides italy scared enough to latch onto the person nearest and try to climb up them.   That and minor incident in which he learned the hard way how to pet cats correctly.  Luckily national personifications heal quickly.  Now to make up for the commotion the previous even had cause Italy had decided to make dinner for them.  Being as they were quite exhausted from hours of cat wrangling Carlos and Cecil agree.  And what ever the friendly peppy nation was making sure smelled great. 

  Suddenly Italy step into the room and signals with a flourish “that dinner is served!”  However when the two step into the dining room they are horrified by what they find no matter it’s wonderful appearance and smell.  

“Ahhh Wheat and Wheat by products!! Italy what have you done!!”

 *************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Thinking About APH and WTNV Crossovers 1**

So I’ve been thinking:

Alfred Jones as Cecil.

Feli Vargas as Carlos

Matty Williams as Kevin

Lovi Vargas as Kevin’s Carlos

 ************************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH CanAme - PSA’s**

Inspiration: link [HERE](https://youtu.be/HDvsIXoeWcI?list=FLFGx4xBB6WXzp7eaMTWR6aQ)

APH America runs in slamming the door against the wall as he goes and interrupting Canada’s regular pancakes with maple syrup. “Matt what is up with your freaking creepy PSAs!!”

APH Canada: Eh? But their creative visual themes will help people remember the PSA better.” 

APH America: Sure they’ll remember them, they’ll be traumatized for life and they still won’t get what message you were trying to convey!!”

 ************************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH Night Vale Headcanon: CanAme - Trolling Britain**

  Eventually Canada discovers the Night Vale podcast and figures out his bro had been trolling him.  Canada quickly gets over his irritation and the two North American brothers once again (as they often do) have again united in trolling other nations together.   In particular they enjoy trolling Britain by pretending that they don’t believe that rain exists when they visit him.  This drives Britain nuts.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH Headcanon: APH England - Strange Potions of Yesteryear**

When in doubt England recommends you use unicorn horn in your potions but if unicorn horn is too expensive then any kind of horn will do.

Side note: his brother Scotland is not amused!!

 *************************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH Headcanon/Or Drabbly Things in Parts: Nightvale - Mountain Believers 1**

APH America is a huge Nightvale fan.  For a good amount of time America had fun finding ways to incorporate memes from the epic comedy podcast into his conversations and affairs with other nations.  This bothered Canada in particular for awhile.  Particularly when America would deny the existence of mountains, that would drive Matty crazy!! He would cry 

“ But Alfred!! How can you say you don’t believe in mountains when you yourself have 5 prominent mountain ranges!!” Matty knew his brother had his quirks and his own particular unique way of viewing reality but this was just too much!! It was absurd!!! 

 In response Alfred hissed “Mountain believer!!”

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH Headcanon: ChiAme - Kung Fu Panda 1**

  At first Yao was annoyed that Alfred had beaten him to be the first to create an computer animated film about kung fu.  However eventually Yao became a fan of the Kung Fu Panda movies.  So ever flexible and practical Yao, instead of creating his own movie series he agreed to do some of the animation for the third movie and help with distribution in China.

Based on this news video.  Link [HERE](https://youtu.be/eU9Lgevd_o4).

 ************************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH Headcanon: ChiAmeRus -  Things Not Said With Words**

  During the world war 2 days whenever he needed someone to attack when the fought axis personifications interestingly America always choose the frying pan wielding China and for muscle he called on Russia.  Later, when they were alone, Alfred would find ways to communicate his gratitude/respect to them both and hopefully ensure their loyalty for when he needed to command them later.  He didn’t mind this however (by that time he’d been around the block plenty of times) also he found courting the two older nations very interesting.   America and his boss were in agreement that they were not going to let his big brothers decided who he was allowed to be in bed with anymore.  

  However America quickly learned that it was best to keep the pillow talk and talking to as little as possible.  If he didn’t it was likely that the moment would be ruined and dissolve into petty arguments about ideologies.  The two older experienced nations find americas nerve and youthful energy/hope amusing/endearing; even if they don’t completely buy it. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH Stuff: France # Battle of Agincourt Problems**

APH France: #$#@*&# English Long Bows!!

For Context link [HERE](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Agincourt)

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

 


End file.
